


fill up the trophy case again

by hidefromeveryone



Series: Bandom One-Shots [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/pseuds/hidefromeveryone
Summary: Succulents keep appearing around the house.Patrick wants to find out where they're coming from.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofsmilespassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofsmilespassed/gifts).



A small cactus was sitting in the heel of his boot outside, a tiny pink flower lying atop one of its arms. 

"What the fuck," said Patrick. 

After all, it was the middle of January, and there was a _cactus_ inside of his _shoe_. 

Picking up his boot by its laces, Patrick then grasped its heel and quickly shook the succulent out of it. 

The corpse of the cactus lay on the frost-bitten stones of his front porch, staring at him accusingly. Ignoring it, Patrick picked up his bags and began briskly walking to the studio. 

He was already late, and one dying plant wasn't going to take up any more of his time.

\-----

This time there was an acrodon on his patio chair.

Glaring at the quaint pink flower sprouting from its foliage, Patrick pinched it between his forefinger and thumb before lifting it to his eye level. 

A ladybug looked back at him, unblinking. Staring right back, Patrick waited for it to blink. 

It didn't. 

"Did Pete put you up to this? Blink once for yes, twice for no." 

It remained a stoic statue of grace, its black spots shining in the sun. 

Patrick threw the plant, ladybug and all, across the yard until it hit their brick wall and shattered into smaller pieces. 

Sitting down with a huff, he tried to regain the sense of calm he had previously felt before coming outside.

\-----

There was a _basella_ in his _coffee_.

Floating atop the creamy tan liquid which fueled Patrick's body in his every waking moment was the skinny succulent, its white-purple buds infecting his drink. 

"Why," mumbled Patrick as he slowly shuffled to the sink with the mug in tow. 

Watching the coffee disappear down the drain was like watching someone trip whilst walking up the stairs - it was something that just shouldn't happen. 

A tear slid down his cheek as Patrick set about making himself a new cup, the plant taunting him from where it rested in the basin. 

As the coffee beans were ground in the machine, he strangled the last dregs of life from the basella before tossing it mercilessly into the garbage. 

New cup in hand, Patrick left the kitchen to heads towards his study once more.

\-----

Retreating footsteps plagued his ears as Patrick turned around, only for his attention to be drawn towards the hypertelis resting in between the strings of his guitar.

Quickly seizing the petite white flowers, yellow pollen rained down his shirt as Patrick began running in the direction the footsteps had disappeared in. 

His assailant seemed to be slowing down, and Patrick gained ground quickly until he was right behind his boyfriend. 

Tackling Pete from behind in a giant hug, Patrick heard him gasp in surprise before sinking into the warmth. 

"Did you like them? I was worried because I never saw you with them after I put them out. I just wanted to make you happy since it's winter and all." Pete's words were muffled, for he was facing Patrick now with his face buried in his boyfriend's shoulder. Patrick tucked the miniature flowers behind Pete's ear before kissing him one, twice, three times in quick succession. 

"Of course I did, silly. They were absolutely wonderful." Pete's head sprang up, his eyes shimmering with happiness. 

"Really?" Pete's smile was infectious, and Patrick soon found himself grinning back at his obnoxiously adorable boyfriend. 

"Really. I've never loved a present more." Pete ran off with a cheer of exclamation after kissing his boyfriend once more, leaving Patrick cupping his cheek where Pete's cherry-chapstick now resided.

\-----

A small succulent garden rested atop Patrick's nightstand. Most of the plants were from Pete, sprouting small blooms and releasing sweet scents.

If Patrick had repurchased several cacti, acrodons, and basellas, well, no one was the wiser and Pete's grin remained larger each and every day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @hidefromeveryone
> 
> title taken from: the kids aren't alright by fall out boy


End file.
